


I am The Worst Witch

by Catmca100



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmca100/pseuds/Catmca100
Summary: Mildred Hubble always makes a joke about being the worst witch, however no one knows how Mildred is really feeling until one day she can't take it anymore. She finds comfort in none other than Hecate Hardbroom who can relate on levels Mildred never knew about until tonight.





	I am The Worst Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Warning of self harm. Im sorry it includes it but i just wrote what was coming to me

"I am the worst witch, another day more trouble for Mildred Hubble" Mildred sighed when she looked at the mirror in the morning while doing her hair. She didn't know how much longer she could cope with the nickname.  
  
Before she could cry for the 3rd time that morning her room door burst open, Maud and Enid stumbled in and screamed "MILLIE HURRY UP OR WE WILL MISS BREAKFAST". The thought of food at this time of the morning made made Mildred feel sick but she hurried herself and went down with her friends to the dining hall.  
  
When she got there she said to Maud and Enid that she wasn't feeling the best so she was going to take a walk outside and meet them for Broomstick class.  
  
Maud and Enid shrugged it off and hugged her, Mildred walked outside to the pond where she just stared at her reflection in the water. Meanwhile at breakfast Miss Hardbroom approached Maud and Enid looking cross "where is Mildred?" She asked.  
  
Maud and Enid looked at each other then Miss Hardbroom. After a few seconds Enid spoke "She went to the toilets she wasn't feeling well she should be at broomstick class this morning though if you're looking for her".  
  
Suprised to hear that Mildred wasn't feeling well Hecate spoke "ok and tell Mildred not to skip breakfast again without telling me or Miss Cackle".  
  
While breakfast was still on, Mildred just stared at her reflection in the pond and let the tears flow freely from her eyes. What she didn't know was that Miss Hardbroom was watching her from the window but unable to make out Mildred's face but knew it was her.  
  
After she calmed herself and magicked her tears away she made her way to the courtyard for broomstick class.  
  
Arriving at the courtyard Maud and Enid ran over and said "hope you feel much better Millie". Mildred just looked at them and quietly said "yeah much better thanks" Maud and Enid were unconvinced at her answer but before they could say anything Miss Drill started the class.  
  
After what seemed like a long class it was lunch Mildred was walking away from her friends and told them she had studying to do that she would meet up with them at Potions class. They just nodded and let her go.  
  
During lunch Mildred just sat in her room and cried while repeating "I am the worst witch, I am the worst witch, I am the worst student and why do i even have friends". She went under her bed and pulled out her box of "items" she kept when she was feeling like this. She took out and object and used it to go up and down her arm. She cleaned her arm and made her way to the potions lab.  
  
In the dining room Maud and Enid where talking about Mildred. Maud spoke first "has Mildred seemed a little off today?" "Yes i definitely think so" Enid replied.  
  
They kept talking about their friend but were unaware that Miss Hardbroom was looking over at them from where she sat and listened to their conversation. "I wonder if Mildred is ok" she thought to herself but decided not to check on her since she had her next for potions and would keep an eye on her.  
  
The chime went for their next class and as everyone made their way to their next class Miss Hardbroom transferred herself to the potions labs hoping Mildred would show up.  
  
She arrived at the lab just as Mildred was taking her seat. "I see you are here before the rest, where did you go at lunch?" She asked looking at a very tired Mildred.  
  
Mildred looked down at the ground "sorry Miss Hardbroom, i wanted to study the potion for todays class". Miss Hardbroom knew she was hiding something because she recognised the painful look on her face. Just when she was going to say something the rest of the girls came in.  
  
"For todays class, i want you to make a simple disappearing potion" She said. Under her breath Mildred said "I wish i would disappear". Miss Hardbroom looked at Mildred "would you like to share what you just said Millldred Hubble".  
  
Mildred now scared spoke "ok, i was saying great can't wait to see if i actually pass this one".  
Miss Hardbroom just ignored her comment and said "you may begin". She was startled by Mildred's sarcasm and couldn't help but wonder about Mildred.  
  
All of a sudden Mildred's cauldron blew up and so did Mildred when Ethel said "you are really the worst witch, Mildred Hubble". "Yeah I know Ethel, no need to remind me i'm going to my room" she said as she stormed off.  
  
Hecate was suprised, just like the rest of the class at Mildred's reaction including Maud and Enid. Hecate dismissed the class but Maud and Enid approached Miss Hardbroom before she could transfer to Mildred's room.  
  
Mildred was in hysterics in her room and used the object in her hand to carve "the worst witch" on her left arm. She then ran up to the roof and sat down looking up at the sky.  
  
"Miss Hardbroom we need to talk to you about Mildred" Maud and Enid said. "Ok what about Mildred" she asked looking worried. "We knew she was struggling to cope but we thought she was over it and ok" they cried. "It's ok, i will speak to Mildred and find out what's going on with her" she said as she hurried them to there rooms and transferred herself to Mildred's room where she got the shock of her life.  
  
Upon arriving in Mildred's room she spotted a box and a sharp object on Mildred's bed, on close inspection the object had fresh blood on it she had tears in her eyes as if brought her back painful memories when she was Mildred's age.  
  
She quickly cast a locator spell and wasted no time in transferring to the roof, "Mildred Hubble don't jump" she said while her voice broke. "I wasn't going to" Mildred replied  
  
Hecate turned around and Mildred was sitting there crying looking at the stars. This broke Miss Hardbroom to see Mildred in this way. She sat down beside her and put her hand on her back to comfort her.  
  
Mildred hugged Miss Hardbroom which caught her of guard. Suprisingly she held onto Mildred which made her cry even harder.  
  
Hecate put her hand on Mildred's arm which made her flinch. "Mildred, please talk to me" Hecate spoke softly.  
  
Mildred let go of her teacher and continued staring down at the ground.  
  
Hecate slowly moved her hands towards Mildred's sleeves and started pushing them up until she could see the red lines and "the worst witch" carved into her arm.  
  
"Why? Mildred?" was all she could ask barely holding it together.  
  
Mildred started from the past couple of months "well it's been like this for months when Ethel kept calling me the worst witch, at first i ignored her but it got harder when i kept messing up my potions i stopped eating i started cutting and i... i don't know what to do or stop being the worst witch" she cried.  
  
Shocked wouldn't be the word for how Hecate was feeling. She remebered how she cut herself and starved herself because of the comments Mistress Broomhead her old head teacher used to make.  
  
"Look Mildred, i have been you before and believe me when i say you are not and never have been the worst witch" she said while hiding her own tears and pain.  
  
Mildred looked up at Miss Hardbroom "how do you even know how i'm feeling, NO ONE DOES!!" She angrily said. Suddenly feeling guilty about her outburst "i'm sorry" she said crying even more.  
  
Hecate looked back at Mildred "I know because i cut and starved myself too because i was told I wasn't a good enough witch" she started crying as she showed Mildred her own arms with faded red marks on them.  
  
Mildred was shocked to hear this and she did what she thought was best and hugged Miss Hardbroom.  
  
Hecate returned the hug and looked at Mildred "Mildred I know this is hard for you, but please before you cut or starve yourself you can talk to me about it"  
  
It was getting late and Mildred just wiped the tears away from her eyes and nodded.  
  
"Come on time for bed" she said as she transferred them to Mildred's room.  
  
Forgetting about the box and object Mildred froze when she saw them sitting on her bed. Hecate noticed her reaction and simply magicked the items away.  
  
"Try to get some sleep Mildred and if you are struggling, you can knock or come to me at anytime" she said when Mildred was in bed and transferred herself to her quarters.  



End file.
